Nature's Angel
by Aegis Runestone
Summary: One year has passed since the destruction of Hades. Viridi has forgone the extermination of humans, but still resents how they treat nature. Yet, there is a deeper conflict in her concerning Pit. And even then, a new enemy appears-Daraku, the god of corruption-to torture Viridi and make her into what she loathes most. It's up to Pit to keep her safe from both Daraku and humans.
1. Chapter 1: Warning

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Kid Icarus: Uprising, nor the scenarios, scenes, etc. The inspired characters such as Daraku are mine, but the rest belongs to Nintendo and Sora companies._

**Nature's Angel**

by

Aegis Runestone

**Chapter 1: Warning**

Viridi stood on with a hand on her hip and smiling proudly as she beheld the image of herself in the shimmering lake before her. A fair-skinned eight year old girl (at least in physical appearance) looked back out of the water at Viridi with almond eyes. Dressed in a scarlet robe, she boasted a lovely set of long silver-blonde hair, and carried a wooden scythe in her right hand.

_Beautiful, Viridi, as usual! _she thought with a grin, adjusting her curved circlet. Her hair was tied back with a purple rose, using its thorny vines to keep it tight.

After admiring herself for several more moments, Viridi turned around and began to walk through the forest. The tree branches moved away from her face, and the ground grew vines to create a solid floor to walk upon.

All of nature was hers, as it was rightly so. _I am the goddess of nature after all._ Viridi passed a bear and her cubs nearly a foot away. The mother bear just looked at the goddess, not lifting a single paw in defense of her children. As she passed, Viridi threw a smile at the animals.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Viridi heard a couple of soft footsteps behind her. And then someone tripped. Viridi groaned and turned around. "Hello, Pit," she said to the newcomer.

The angel, named Pit, rubbed his head tenderly, one of his sandals caught in the vines. "Hi, Viridi," he said with a grunt. "Not that I'm complaining, but do you have to always leave vines behind you when you walk?" He picked himself up, and pulled his foot free.

"Is it so wrong that nature wants to treat me so well?" Viridi asked. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"No need to sound so angsty," Pit remarked. He brushed off his white tunic, adjusted his gold, laurel crown, and dusted off his brown hair. "I'm here because Lady Palutena sent me."

"Oh. I guess I should have expected that," she said, rolling her eyes. _Palutena, _she thought a little grudgingly. "And what does the goddess of light want?"

"She sent me to tell you that she had a premonition about you, Viridi! It—"

Viridi smirked at him. "Cute, you sound so concerned, Pit." He blushed slightly. "Is my allure attracting you?"

"Stop teasing me! This is serious!" he said, frowning. "This dream showed you in danger!"

"Danger...?" Viridi raised a brow. "What type of danger? Don't tell me I have a stalker." She snorted.

"Viridi!"

"Pit, listen, I really doubt your goddess saw anything," she continued. "She was probably imagining things."

He grit his teeth. "No! She definitely saw you in danger!" Pit said, determination shining in his blue eyes. "I know she wouldn't lie to me. Anyway—"

"True, but I have my doubts still," Viridi interrupted. "Geez, you seem to be getting frustrated. Calm down. I'm going to be just _fine_. I have my children to protect me after all."

"Yeah, well, this time, they aren't going to be enough," Pit said. "In fact, in the dream, Lady Palutena said she saw your own forces turning on you."

Silence.

"Okay, she's lost it," Viridi said with a snicker. "Why would _my_ own children turn on me? I never knew Palutena had such an imagination."

Pit scowled. "This isn't funny!" He exclaimed. "I don't know why they would attack you, Viridi. The dream didn't show Lady Palutena why. I want to help you."

"Help me? Get real, Pit," she said, starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to be just fine."

"But, Viridi... You helped me out so much when Lady Palutena was not herself. Can't I return the favor?"

She opened her mouth to counter, but then bit her lip. True, she had assisted Pit many times. She had been there to help him save Palutena from the Chaos Kin, she gave him the ability to fly, and she even kept him safe in her sanctuary for a time.

Even so, she _had_ also tried to kill him a few times beforehand. Yet, things changed afterword.

_"Aww... does our little miss cactus have a soft spot for Pit?"_ She remembered Palutena teasing her once.

"Viridi...?"

"Okay, okay, it's nice of you that you want to pay me back, but..." She paused. "Seriously, I don't need your help. Not now."

"But... why?"

Viridi blinked and frowned. "Ugh. I've already told you! Listen, just leave, okay? Go back to Palutena and tell her everything will be fine," she said. She turned her back on Pit. "Just relax. It was probably nothing more than—"

"No, it wasn't!" Pit exclaimed. Viridi spun around—she had enough—ready to tell him off. "Look, I have complete faith in Lady Palutena, and what she tells me!"

"Really? What about when the Chaos Kin took her? Did you have faith then?"

"She wasn't herself back then!" Pit countered. "Right now, she's fine. Just listen to me."

Viridi rolled her eyes. "Pit! Knock it off! I'm tried of hearing your whiny voice. Get outta here."

"I don't get it. You always get so angry with me since last year!" Pit pointed out. "What the heck is wrong with you? I came here to warn you as a friend, and you're treating me like garbage again!"

"You don't need to get it. All you need is to get is away from me! Shoo!"

Pit grit his teeth. "Fine! See if I ever try to help you again!" With that, he stormed off into the woods.

Viridi rubbed her tender head. Geez, that guy gave her such a headache. Yet, she felt guilty. _Maybe I shouldn't have blown him off like that,_ she thought. _He did save us all from Hades... without a second thought for his own life._

It had been a year since Hades' destruction, and although the humans had ended their bloody wars over the Wish Seed (which Hades tricked them into thinking it would actually grant a wish), Viridi was still angry at them. _They continue to exploit nature like it's their own... Ugh._

Just the other day, she had watched as a group of humans cleared a forest using their hatchets and axes in such brutality that it made Viridi wish death upon them.

Yet, she had promised Palutena and Pit that she wouldn't kill any more of the human race.

_Pit..._ She bit her lip, thinking of his cheerful and bright demeanor. Just why was Pit always so nice? _True, he had been pushy today, but usually..._ Shaking her head, she shut him from her mind.

"I see you're being a witch again, Viridi," said a cool voice. It sounded like Pit's, but was smoother, and slightly deeper. Viridi turned toward the voice and saw Dark Pit. He was a shadowed variation of Pit with dark gray wings, wearing a black tunic, and with black hair. He was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Who asked you, _Pitoo_?" she asked.

"Don't call me that," Dark Pit warned, his smirk turning into a scowl. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Fine, Dark Pit, what do you want?" Viridi asked, rolling her eyes.

"I've seen it—you've been rather cruel to Pit of late," he said coolly. "He's not very happy about it."

"So...?" Viridi was waiting for the kicker. "He's a sap," she said when Dark Pit didn't answer. "An annoying sap—"

"Who you care about?" Dark Pit finished. Viridi nearly jumped. "Surprised, eh? I thought you would be. Not as snappy anymore, huh?"

"Annnd you're just as annoying. Stop taunting me and tell me what you're talking about."

"Except you _know_ what I'm talking about, o goddess of nature," he said, eying her. "You like him, and the more you do, the more you want to hide it by yelling at him."

"Oh, please," Viridi said, slapping her forehead. "You're just making junk up."

He smirked again, a little more devious this time. "You're right. I'm no mind reader, but I _do_ pay attention to details. Like body language. You never brood after you yell at anyone—except Pit."

"What? So you've been stalking me?" Viridi growled at him.

"No, rather I was curious," he said. "Don't think I've been watching you all year; you're hardly attractive."

Viridi licked her lips and clenched her teeth, but Dark Pit seemed to ignore it. "Pit sees me as a friend now," he continued. "And he often confides in me—probably as much as in Palutena. What he told me made me curious, so I've watched the behavior between you and him a few times, and I've noticed."

"Ugh! This is unbelievable! I don't need to listen to you!"

"The truth's painful, isn't it? Well, at least listen to this." Dark Pit turned around, his wings lighting up with a purple glow. "You know how good of a person Pit is—maybe too good—but he did nearly sacrifice his life for me. Me—his doppelganger. I tried to kill him once, yet after we killed the Chaos Kin, he risked everything to save me. And he paid. Yet, you and Palutena were at his side."

"No, I wasn't!" Viridi protested. Silence. "Okay, okay, maybe I was a little worried about him. ... a little."

Dark Pit turned his head and smirked at her, hovering over the ground. "Think about about what I've said, Viridi." With a flash of purple light on his wings, he flew into the skies and away from her.

Virdi exhaled, beginning to wonder. Perhaps she really had been too harsh on Pit over the past year. Maybe she would make it up to him later.

Maybe.

-S-

"She would barely listen, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena sighed, returning to her spot near the ledge of her temple in Skyworld, watching the earth below. "Well, that's Viridi for you. She's often confident like that... maybe overly confident."

"I know, but... what if it gets her killed?" Pit said, clenching his teeth. "She's our ally... our friend. We can't just sit around and ignore her."

"I know, Pit. I know." She gave him a weak, yet comforting smile. "I know she's been very angry to you recently, but I need you to watch her."

"Couldn't you just pull her into Skyworld?" Pit asked. "She would be safe here."

"A god cannot be taken into another realm by the god of that realm against their will," Palutena explained. "You know that. If it were so, Medusa or Hades would have trapped me in the Underworld long ago."

"Yeah, and humans can't enter a god's realm either," Pit added, nodding solemnly. "But... I don't understand... it's been a year since the war ended and yet Viridi is getting angrier and angrier at me. Are you sure I'm the best one to send?"

"Yes, I am," Palutena said with a nod, smiling at him. The wind whipped through her green hair, and rippled her white robe. She felt her own smile fade. "From what I've seen, you're the only one who can protect her."

"All right, I'll do what I can," Pit said. "Come on, Lady Palutena. It'll be all right. I'll be on the job! Just you wait and see."

"Thank you, Pit," she said with a slight smile. "Though, you aren't just doing this for me, do this for Viridi, too, all right?" He nodded. "Good. Here, let me give you my bow as I have in the past."

Pit held out his arms horizontally and a golden bow lit up in his left hand and two golden rings appeared around his right arm.

Thank you," he said. "Do you want me—"

"Pit, for a long time I've told you what to do," Palutena said, she placed her hand on his head. "But I think it's time to make your decisions, too. Go to Viridi when you feel it's best."

He paused again, looking at her with surprise in his eyes. "But... she could be in danger now."

"Then it is your choice, Pit."

He nodded. "All right, I'll go to Viridi now. I just... have this feeling she needs me. Now," he said, his voice determined. "I'll come back to Skyworld once she's safe. You have my word; I will protect her with my life."

"Good, I'll give you the power of flight so you can go down to the earth's surface," Palutena said. "Do call for me if you need to fly, but I will not extract you until I see fit."

"I understand." Pit nodded again. She waved her hand. He turned around and his wings lit up with blue light. "Be safe, Lady Palutena!"

"I will. Don't worry," she said. "Good luck, Pit."

He ran to edge of the goddess's temple and jumped. His wings flashed with a bright light, and he soared to the earth below. Palutena watched, not guiding his flight path this time, with a sense of sadness. _Good luck, my child._

-S-

Viridi made her way through the thick forest, her thoughts dwelling on what Dark Pit had said.

_"You like him, and the more you do, the more you want to hide it by yelling at him."_

Stopping near a river, she sat on a rock close by. Frowning, she kicked a smaller rock into the river. She watched it go down with the rushing waters until it was out of sight. She placed her hands on her face, wondering if she should summon her children to keep her company.

"Hm! So, my little goddess has become a brooder?" a very dark voice echoed in the forest. "I didn't expect that out of you." The voice laughed, and Viridi saw a large figure in the distance towering over the woods.

She stood up and narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Daraku," she said, nearly hissing. "God of corruption."

"Oh? So, you remember me, Viridi?" Daraku said, stepping forward. His projected image grinning. His black armor covered his slimy black body. "I'm honored."

"Yeah, sure you are," Viridi said, rolling her eyes. "Nine years since you showed your ugly face. What have you been doing? Hiding in a puddle of your own corruption? That's so like you."

Daraku laughed maliciously. "Oh, still sassy as ever, I see," he said. "You know, I don't like being sealed away after losing a war. Don't you think, hmmm?"

"Well, duh!" Viridi said with a snort. "I don't think anyone would, but that was the price you paid for trying to corrupt nature."

"'Tried'?" Daraku repeated. "Oh, don't you mean 'nearly consumed'?"

"Nope, you tried," Viridi said, picking up her scythe. "Look, if you 'nearly consumed' nature, I think the other gods would have noticed, idiot. But they didn't. No one knows about your existence except me. Should tell you who's the stronger god here."

"Ah, yes, I will admit I had been foolish to attack you head on," he said, his white eyes flashing at her. "Dear me, facing the goddess of nature without a proper army. Shame on me."

"Exactly. So what are you doing here anyway?" Viridi asked, beginning to lose her patience. "You just want to chat?"

"Correct! I need to catch up on things with you," Daraku said, still grinning. His deep, dark voice causing the trees to sway toward Viridi, as if seeking protection. "But oh wait, I already have."

"... you have?" Viridi repeated. "What, have you been stalking me or something? That seems to be popular these days."

"Isn't it? You're such a delectable little goddess that men just can't resist you." The oozing black corruption seeped from his mouth. "And I see you can't seem to resist an angelic puppet. How cute."

_What?!_ "You know nothing!" Viridi yelled. "Go back into your filthy pit, you loon!"

"Wasn't that his name? The angel that defeated Hades? Oh, don't look so surprised, Viridi, I watched the war that took place between you, Palutena, and Hades for those three years. I was so jealous of Hades's power, and was completely surprised when your little angel friend destroyed him."

Viridi hissed. "I'm not here to be taunted at! If you want to fight, then fight like the creep you are!"

"How about we exchange gifts instead?"

"Gifts? Oh, this is rich," Viridi said with a laugh. "What gift do you want to give me? An oozing corruption cake? Oh, wow! I'm so flattered."

Daraku chuckled softly. "Actually, I wanted to give you something which you could give to your angel friend—Pit—that would make him quite happy with you. It would tear his attention away from Palutena, that's for sure."

Viridi's curiosity perked. "... and what type of gift is that?"

"An artifact to give him the power to fly on his own," Daraku said.

"Nice try, I don't give into traps," she said, rubbing her head again. "Please, do you really think I'd fall for that? And what would I give you? An olive branch? Ha! You're full of your own corruption."

"You don't wish to accept my gift?" Daraku asked. He frowned. "Oh, I am _wounded_, Viridi. I truly am. How could a beautiful goddess like yourself refuse a gift from a powerful god like me?"

"Like this! Children! Arise and destroy this monster!" Viridi commanded. The trees began to move, unrooting themselves. Their branches turning into arms and roots into legs. Viridi smiled proudly, hands on hips. "You're nothing compared to me."

"Starting a war already? I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short. Catch!"

Suddenly, a large black, oozing blob, forming itself into a figure thrust a brass sphere at Viridi. It slammed into her hands with such force that she skid backward on her feet. Blinking, she looked at the object. It had a floating ring, also made of brass, around it, and the sphere itself had engraven runes on it. The like that Viridi had never seen before. "What...?"

Before she could finish speaking, the sphere suddenly flashed and began to drain energy from Viridi. She tried to drop the object, but her hands felt like they were molded into the artifact. The energy swirled around her like a windstorm and poured into the sphere.

_What... is happening to me?_ She let out a scream as pain shot through her like lightning, and the final bit of energy in herself was drained.

She dropped the artifact. She felt herself swaying and the world spinning around her as she dropped onto the ground and all went black.

-S-

"Do not kill her," Daraku ordered his corruption army as they surrounded the lifeless body of Viridi. "I want her to suffer in her agonies for a time before I slay her. Take the artifact from her, though, and keep it away from me."

One of soldiers took the sphere from the ground and the army departed, leaving black tracks in their waste.

"Farewell, goddess of nature," Daraku said with a soft voice and an evil grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Powerless

**Chapter 2: Powerless**

Pit flew through the air, low above the ground. He had only three minutes left of flight before his wings would burn up. He kept eyes on the ground, looking for Viridi. In all this green, her scarlet gown would be easy to spot.

He turned his eyes forward, and they shot wide open in shock. He stopped, skidding across the ground onto the forest floor before him.

At least, it used to be a forest floor. Pit looked around—half the forest was gone, and the ground in front of him extended like field into the sunlit distance.

Except it was no field, but a layer of black that stretched out in all directions for what seemed like an eternity. It oozed like a layer of lava, but no heat rose from it. Rather, there was only a cold filthy smell.

"What happened here?" Pit asked out-loud. He turned around in a circle looking at the forest and the black ground. Then, his eyes saw a scarlet object on the ground. "Viridi!"

He found the goddess lying on the grass just next to the division. He put his ear to her chest and heard a slow beating noise, and air moving between her lips. He exhaled. "She's alive, thank goodness." Pit reached over and began to pick her up.

"Unnhh..." Viridi muttered. Pit smiled as her eyes fluttered open. "Where...? Pit?!" she exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Pit rapidly apologized, placing her on the ground. He swallowed. _Is she still mad at me?_ "Viridi... are you okay?"

The goddess rounded on him, and opened her mouth, but then shut it. She exhaled and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm fine, Pit," she said.

"Are you... sure?" Pit asked, glancing at the black mass behind her. "Because it sure didn't look like it."

"I'm always okay," Viridi said. "You don't need to worry about me."

_Laying on the ground like you were dead is a pretty good reason to worry about you,_ Pit thought. "So... what's all that black stuff behind you?"

"What black... oh no." Viridi spun around and looked upon the black mass. Pit walked up to her side to see her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. "That... loser..."

"Who? Wait, I don't get it," Pit said, scratching his head. "What is this stuff?" He reached down to touch it when Viridi grabbed his hand.

"Don't. Touch. It," she warned. "That stuff is corruption. If you want to lose your hand, stick it in deep, otherwise, keep away from it."

"Corruption," Pit repeated as Viridi released his hand. "What happened here?"

She frowned. Not at him, but at the corruption. "What happened was the god of corruption—Daraku—paid me a little visit... some time ago. Goodness, how long was I asleep?"

"I have no idea, I just got here," Pit said, his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the corruption. Now, he could see the old forest. Dead trees scattered across the ground, and the river in front of him? A mass of black liquid foaming down a path. "Daraku? Who's he?"

"Basically, he's my antagonizing deity," she explained. Pit looked at her, and to his surprise, she didn't seem annoyed. Just tired. "Like Medusa and Hades were to Palutena. ... whoa... what?" She began to sway, nearly falling onto the ground. Quickly, Pit caught her. "Urgh..." She winced and put her hand to her forehead.

"... you're not okay, Viridi," Pit said. "Tell me everything."

Viridi sighed. "Oh, _fine_," she said. He helped her onto her feet. "I was sitting on this rock when Daraku appeared. He taunted me a little, and while I don't know if he wanted another war or not, he gave me a strange artifact. 'A gift,' he said."

"Wait, a war?"

"Yep," Viridi said. Her patience level had seemingly rose since she last talked with Pit. "It occurred nine years ago."

"So, five years before Medusa was resurrected?" Pit said. "Why... didn't I know about this?"

"Well, you never knew about me until I launched that Reset Bomb on those warring humans, right?" she asked. Pit shrugged and then nodded. "Right. Anyway, I sealed him away after defeating his army."

"It doesn't look like you won this time," Pit remarked, looking back at the corrupted forest.

"Oh, shut up. I'll beat him back," Viridi said, frowning. "I'll have him down in no time."

"So... what was this 'artifact'?" Pit asked, changing the subject before her patience would decrease further.

He thought he saw Viridi blush lightly. "He said it was going to give you the power to fly indefinitely," she said, looking away from him.

"Wow! Really?" Pit exclaimed, he smiled wide. "Do you still... oh wait... it was a trap wasn't it?" Viridi nodded. "Why did you accept a trap?"

"I didn't, dingle brain," Viridi snapped. "He had one of his soldiers throw it at me."

"And...?"

"I caught it, naturally," she answered. "And then... everything went... crazy, and I got knocked out. I'm surprised he didn't kill me." Viridi smirked. "My children must have saved me."

"'Everything went crazy?'" Pit repeated yet again, trying to process all this information. "Wait a sec... this doesn't sound right, Viridi. Something must have happened to you there!"

"Yes, I got _knocked out_, Pit," she said with folded arms. "That's what happened. Anyway, I better regrow some of these trees." She glanced back at him. "If I had my Reset Bomb Depot still, I could make this go faster. No thanks to you."

"Hey! You were killing off humans by the thousands!" Pit countered, swinging his hand to his right. "Lady Palutena and I couldn't stand for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Viridi said. She extended her hand out to the black mass. Nothing happened. "Um... wait, I think I need to pull myself together." She shook her head vigorously, and closed her eyes, focusing.

Again, nothing happened.

"What on earth...?" Viridi said, opening her eyes. "Why won't anything start growing?! There's not a single hair of grass anywhere!" Her face was frantic. "Okay, calm down." She enclosed her arms around herself and then flung them out. Nothing. "What's happened to me?" Viridi stumbled back into Pit, and he caught her.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cried out to the heavens. "What's happened? Can you see what's happening?"

Palutena's voice came from above. _"I hear you, Pit. And I know what's going on. Viridi... you're a human now, and no longer a goddess."_

He looked at Viridi to see her expression. A twisted smirk grew on her face and she started laughing. "Oh, please, Palutena! That's a good one! A human? Me? A human... a human..." her voice started to give out, and she fell on her hands and knees. "I'm... a human?"

_Viridi..._ Pit thought. After a silent moment, he reached down and picked her up by the arm. Tears stained her cheeks. "I... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?" she asked with a sniffle. "I should be sorry! I... should have listened to you. Heh, I guess I'm the _dingle brain_, now, eh?" She smirked, yet Pit could see the pain, the regret on her face.

"I'm just... sorry you're suffering like this," he said with a gentle voice.

"Pit," Viridi said, her eyes carrying the weight of confusion. "Why are you such a nice guy? I don't get it. I yell at you, and—what was that noise?" She spun around.

Pit summoned his bow, and looked to see the forces of nature rising up from the ground. Living trees, flying giant acorns with eyes, and small rocks with massive arms growing in size. There were also trees with lightning covering their bare tops, and large vine-like creatures carrying large pouches of water. Despite their appearance, Pit knew that every one of them was dangerous.

"They're... not going to listen to me," Viridi said, swallowing. "If I'm not the goddess of nature then I'm—eek!" A tree flung rock at her, but Pit jumped in the way and shot it half with his bow. "Th-thanks. I'm their enemy now... because I'm...!"

"... human!" he finished for her. "I'm getting you out of here, Viridi!"

He grabbed her arm and began to ran. "Oof! Ugh! You dummy!" she said, nearly tripping over some rocks. "I can run on my own!" She pulled her arm out of his hand. "Now, go go go!"

The two ran from the forces of nature. Pit saw vines snagging Viridi's boots; causing her to trip a couple of times. A third time and she fell flat on her face.

"This isn't going to work!" he said, stopping and helping her up. "We—" _thump!_ "What?" Pit summoned his bow.

"Cragalanche!" Viridi cried out. Pit stared at the giant rock golem—one of Viridi's old commanders—rumble before them. He glanced behind him and her to see the other forces closing in.

"I can beat him again!" Pit said with clenched teeth.

"Not this time, Pit!" Viridi warned. "It's been a _year_, remember? You think I would have forgotten to fix his weak point?"

Pit worked his teeth, and unsummoned his bow. "Lady Palutena... I need the power of flight, now!" As soon as he called for it, his wings lit up with blue light. "Viridi! Hang on!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. He felt her hands clutch his body.

They shot in the air, barely avoiding a large rocky fist from Cragalanche. Pit flew away from the forces of nature, keeping low to the ground. As if Palutena had read his mind, his wings flashed and he sped up, flying as fast as possible.

"How long do you have, Pit?!" Viridi called out.

"About three minutes!" he yelled back. "Are you okay?!"

Viridi didn't answer. Pit glanced at her and saw her hanging onto him for dear life. _Oh boy, I gotta be careful not to drop her._ Fortunately, it didn't take much muscle for him to keep hold of her.

He shot a look behind himself, not seeing any sign of Viridi's children. Did he dare stop? _If I stop, they could catch up to me. But if I keep going..._ He glanced at his wings, worried. Then he shot his head forward. _No, I have to keep flying!_

They passed out of the woods. Pit felt Palutena directing upward to the sky, his flight speed decreasing. Soon, he began to level above the clouds.

"I'm _really_ uncomfortable this high up," Viridi said suddenly.

"Don't worry, I gotcha," Pit tried to reassured her. "The question is where do we go? You know humans can't come into a god's realm, so..."

"Yes, yes, I know," she said. He could feel her still clinging to him with all her might. "I h-have no idea. I should be safe from Daraku for now."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because he likes to torture his victims for awhile before killing them," Viridi explained, trying to keep her eyes closed. "He's extremely sick and vile."

"Yeah, sounds like Hades," Pit commented. He swallowed. "But possibly worse."

Viridi began to hyperventilate. "Can we land yet?" she complained. Pit bit his lip and wondered how far away they were from the forces of nature. "... please?"

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'll find a safe place to stop. Don't you worry, Viridi, I've got you."

Pit dove downward at the guidance of his goddess. It wasn't long before Pit and Viridi pierced the layer of clouds and saw the earth below. He saw the peak of a small, grassy mountain before him, and soon, Pit felt the gentle wind pass under his wings as he feet landed on the ground.

"That was a nice landing, wasn't it?" he said to Viridi. When he looked at her, he noticed that she seemed ill. "Uh...?"

"_Nice_?" Viridi repeated, gasping for air. "I thought I was going to... nevermind." She stood up, appearing to be a little dizzy. "Ugh. How can you stand flying like that?"

"What? That was smooth compared to the chase," Pit said. He tried to assist her in regaining her balance, but she pushed him away a little.

"Are you always this oblivious? I've never flown before!" Viridi said with a frown. "You're used to it. I'm not." She paused. "I suppose if I was still a goddess, however..."

"Yeah, being human now must be rough," Pit said, scratching his head. "Especially for you, Viridi. I'm—"

"Don't say it," she said, putting out her hand at him. "But... yes... this is rough for me." She folded her arms. "My children aren't even my children anymore. Being human is so lame."

"Hey, humans are the closest to the gods, right?" Pit said, trying to cheer Viridi up. She only shot a narrowed look at him. "Uhm... but that means you're... still close to being a goddess, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Palutena said you were a little dense, but really, Pit? Really?"

"Oh, come on, stop it! You don't need to be so mean to me! I saved your life just moments ago!" he said with a scowl.

Viridi sighed. "... yes, sorry, thank you. But... I'm not a goddess, not even close," she said.

Pit exhaled, and said, "but Lady Palutena always said—"

"I know what she said about humans and gods," Viridi said to him. "Let's focus on where we are, Pit. Not theorize."

Pit nodded. "Okay, well, it looks like we're on a mountain. Uh... very obvious," he added quickly. "Anyway, I have no idea where it is safe to travel So, I'll let you decide. But, I'm coming with you. I promised Lady Palutena and myself that I would protect you."

Viridi looked at him, surprise in her eyes. "... protect me?" she repeated with a confused voice. "Pit, I tried to _kill_ you a few times. Don't you remember that?"

"Of course I do," he said. He smiled at her. "But, then you helped me later and stopped trying to kill me. We're friends now, Viridi. I'm not going to let one of my friends get hurt! That's just the way I work!" He felt his smile fade a little as she seemed bewildered. "What?"

"N-nothing," Viridi said. "But like I said earlier, I don't know where to go. What are we supposed to do? Wander in circles until Daraku decides it's time for me to die?"

"No," Pit said, shaking his head. "We'll go where we might be able to get your powers back."

"It's not that simple, Pit," she said to him with a sad frown. "That artifact... it must have taken away my powers. I need to get it back, but I bet Daraku has it in his hands. There's no way we can get it."

"Maybe not right now, but with some help we could!" Pit said. "Let's make our own army."

Viridi raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Let's find Magnus!" he explained. "You know Magnus, right? You probably saw him once I woke up from being a ring and then called out for Lady Palutena." Viridi nodded. "Right, he's a really strong human! Maybe we can assemble a human and heavenly army to break our way through Daraku's defenses and get that artifact back."

She sighed. "Nice thought, but it won't work."

"Why?"

"Because the _only_ thing that can harm corruption is nature," Viridi explained. "Without the power of nature... without my children... without my powers as a goddess, we're doomed."

Pit gasped. "No way! Are you saying even celestial weaponry can't harm him and his army?" he asked. She nodded. "Well... what if something changed while he was sealed away? Maybe he's vulnerable now. I mean... we need to try."

Silence.

"Viridi?"

"All right, Pit. I guess that's our only chance," she said. "I hope your guess is right."

"Everything will work out, Viridi. You'll see," he said, enthusiastic. He peered over the mountain top to the fields below. "Ah! Look, there's the town of Magnuim! Magnus is sure to be there."

Viridi folded her arms. "Pit... you're forgetting something. Humans hate me. They'll probably want revenge on me, so, if I take a step into that human town, well... I'm dead."

"Viridi... we have to try," he pressed. "I'll protect you from anything. Even if it is Magnus or any other human."

"What?" Viridi appeared to be dumbfounded. "But you and Palutena protect humans."

"Yes," Pit said. "But I have promises to keep. So, you're more important." _Is she blushing again?_ he wondered, looking at Viridi's surprised expression.

"More important...?" she said. Clearing her throat, she added, "so you're going to be sappy to me now, huh?"

_Just my imagination,_ he thought with a frown. "That's not what I—"

"Pit, we're going in circles," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just take me to Magnuim, okay?"

He nodded, smiled, and began to descend the mountain by foot. He glanced behind himself once to check to see if Viridi was following, and she was.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the city's gate, guarded by two humans. As Pit approached it, one of the humans at the gate held out a hand.

"Halt!" he shouted, causing Pit to stop in his tracks. The guard looked them over. "What are a couple of children doing out here? Wait a minute, you're an angel! What on earth...?"

"That's right, I'm Pit!" he said to the guard. "I'm here to p—err... escort this... um... girl to safety." He glanced nervously at Viridi, knowing full well how sensitive age was to gods. When he looked, she was, indeed, glaring at him.

"... why would a girl need an angel to protect her?"

"That's... that's because... um..."

"He's my guardian angel," Viridi interjected. "Just..." She sighed. "Please let us in."

"Very well, carry on then," the guard said. He looked at his partner, who nodded back. She grabbed a lever on the wall next to the gate and pulled it down. The gate rumbled open.

"Thanks," Pit said. He led Viridi into the town past the gate.

The town of Magnium had recovered since the attack a year ago. During that time, it had become a gray husk of broken walls and fallen homes. Now, it was a bustling town filled with people on the streets. The houses were lined next to each other, in beautiful colors of dark yellow, red, and orange. Pit was glad to see so many humans working in the town with cheerful expressions on their faces.

That is, until the humans seemed to notice them.

_Why do they look so afraid?_ Pit wondered, confused at the worried looks shot in his direction. He felt a pair of hands grasp his arm. _Viridi...?_ He glanced over to see that she was, indeed, holding onto his arm with apprehension on her countenance.

"What's going on?" he asked out-loud.

"They recognize me," Viridi said to him. "Don't—"

"The goddess of nature?!" a woman exclaimed. "Everyone! Run for your lives! She'll launch a Reset Bomb on us!" The humans scattered, screaming for help.

"Oh great..." Viridi muttered. "Let's get out of here before the guards come!"

"But where would I take you?" Pit asked.

"It doesn't matter, you idiot!" Viridi said, not letting go of him. "Anywhere is safer than here!"

Pit nodded. He turned around, and took her by the hand, running for the gates. He looked around to see if any guards were coming, and then he bumped into someone, knocking him over.

Shaking his head, Pit looked up and gasped at the sight of several strong-looking men. He stood up quickly, standing between them and Viridi.

"Angel! Why did you bring that wench into this city?!" one of them growled, brandishing a bastard sword. "You better answer quick!"

"I... I'm Pit! Servant of the goddess of light," he said. "And my job right now is to protect Viridi. I'm... uh..." He realized something. _If I tell them Viridi's lost her powers, they'll take her. Crap!_ "I'm just taking... to see the sights. Right!"

"You're lying, angel!" another soldier chimed in. "What's the real reason? I doubt the goddess of nature would want to spend time in a human town!"

Pit grit his teeth. He looked at Viridi, who had gone completely pale. He looked back at the guards. "And if I am lying?" he asked. "Leave her alone, okay?"

The guard smirked. "Why's that?" He motioned to his allies, and they surrounded Pit and Viridi. "Don't play dumb with us. She's lookin' pale, and I'm thinkin' something happened."

"Pit...!" Viridi exclaimed. "You said you'd protect me, right? Where's your bow?!"

"Calm down," Pit said. "There's no need to fight yet." He turned to the main guard. "Nothing happened. She was just curious. Will you let us pass?"

"No," the guard said. "I don't think so."

"Don't force my hand!" Pit warned.

"So, why does she need protection?" the guard pressed. "Can't she defend herself? Sounds like something definitely happened. Grab her, boys."

Pit growled and summoned his bow. "Stay back! I will protect her! Even if it means killing any of you! In the name of the goddess Palutena, I will not stand aside!"

"Killing one of us will send you to the gallows, kid," the main guardsman warned. "Give us the goddess, and you can walk away."

"And just what can you do to her? She's a goddess!" Pit lied, breaking the bow into two blades. "Humans can't kill a god."

"Not if she isn't a goddess anymore."

"What?! How did you—?!" Pit shut his mouth quickly. He could feel Viridi's glare drilling into the back of his head. "Uh... I was kidding there."

"Ha! So, her powers _are_ gone!" The guards closed in around the two. "This makes it easier. An execution should calm the citizens down."

_Execution?!_ Pit thought. "No! Again, I will not stand down! Let us go and I'll spare—!" Too late. As soon as he was about to finish his sentence, a powerful fist slammed into his face. "Ow! What was that—?"

He was silenced as several more fists joined their brother, beating in Pit's face. Soon after, darkness engulfed Pit, and he barely heard Viridi scream before going unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Magnus

**Chapter 3: Magnus**

Pit woke up. He shook his head, blinking, his vision blurry and his head throbbing. As he reached to rub it, Pit felt something pull on his wrist. He looked over as his vision began to clear and gasped. "What?!" he exclaimed, staring at his chained wrist. He looked over at his other arm—also chained to the wall.

"Shut up, angel!" a human voice said in front of him. Pit looked at his surroundings. Gray stone walls and an iron prison door in front of him. The human guard had to be on the other side.

"Let me go this instant!" Pit demanded, struggling against his bonds. "You're making a _grave_ mistake by imprisoning an angel of the goddess of light!"

"I said, _shut up!_" the guard countered. "You'll be set free once the nature goddess has been dealt with."

"I've got news for you," Pit said, gritting his teeth. "That 'nature goddess' is under my protection by orders of Lad—"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ The door rumbled. "Shut up, I said! Do you even understand what I'm saying?" the guard growled. "Keep talking and I'll come in there and knock you cold!"

Pit bit his lip. _Dang it. How do I save Viridi from here?_ He worked his jaw. _Wait... I know! _He shouted, "Maybe you don't understand what I'm saying! Because I demand freedom, now! Or you'll pay!"

"I'm getting sick of this!" The door's lock clicked, and the door opened. A burly looking man in armor with a beard walked in. He brandished his mace. "Don't say I didn't warn you, boy!"

_Good. Come here,_ Pit thought. The guard swung his weapon at him, and he raised his wrist, using the chain to take most of the impact. There was a resounding clash as the cuff and the mace met, the force of which caused the chain cuff to break free.

Pit summoned his bow. "You really thought you could hide an angelic weapon from its master?" he taunted. He split the bow into two blades again, and used his free hand to sever the chains holding his other arm.

The guard nearly dropped his mace, and then began to back away. Pit knew exactly what the human was thinking, and he jumped at the man, landing on his chest, and knocking him over. The guard opened his mouth to call out for help, but Pit smacked him twice across the head with the flat sides of his blades, knocking the guard unconscious.

"I'm sorry," Pit said, searching the guard. He found a set of keys on his waist. "But Viridi's life is more important." With the dungeon's keys in hand, and his bow in the other, Pit headed out to find the exit.

-S-

_ That idiot! _Viridi thought as she was forced up the stairs onto the gallows. _His big mouth and empty head are going to get me killed now!_ It was humiliating enough to be executed by humans, but for her 'guardian' to slip and let it be known that she wasn't a goddess anymore? Ugh!

Viridi still couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for Pit, though. After watching his unconscious body dragged off to the city's dungeons (and why did they need dungeons anyway?), she wished she hadn't pushed him so hard to take her to Magnuim.

She had never anticipated how weak humans were due to her vain attempts to break her hand bindings; they were made of simple rope! Now, she needed a miracle, and for the first time in her entire existence, Viridi considered praying to Palutena.

Masses of people gathered at the gallows. There was a loud of chorus of cheers from the crowd, calling out for Viridi's death. She felt someone kick her in the back, and she stumbled forward, pain thundering throughout her spine. The crowd cheered again, and Viridi turned and glared at a smug-looking human warrior (who was looking rather old).

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't treat a _goddess_ with such roughness." He laughed. "Got any last words before you learn what it's like to die?"

Viridi nodded, walked up to the warrior, spat in his face, and said, "screw you."

The old warrior wiped his nose, but smiled crookedly. "Nice. Too bad we have to let you go to your grave." He pulled the noose over Viridi's neck and yanked it tight.

Viridi began to shake. Where on earth was Pit? Didn't he usually come in the nick of time? She stared at the cheering crowds made of men, women, and children. Did so many humans hate her?

"People of Magnuim!" the old warrior called out over the crowds. "These recent days have been frightening ones indeed, but here now, we have a chance to avenge our fallen allies! Here we have... err... the now ex-goddess of nature, who has slain so many of our race in the past. She has lost powers, making her mortal!

"And does she defy the fact that she's slain so many innocents?" the old warrior continued over the cheers of the people. "No! She does not. Nor does she repent! This witch must pay!"

Viridi swallowed, rage and fear mixed together in her heart. _If only..._ She looked over to her side. Another guard had his hand on the lever—the lever that would end her life. _Pit! Where are you?!_

"_Viridi!_" Screamed a familiar voice. Viridi looked forward to see Pit—being chased by a group of prison guards—dashing toward the gallows. "_Lady Palutena! I need to fly, now!_"

The crowd scattered, and Pit shot into the air with flashing wings. Viridi watched as he nocked an energy arrow.

"Quick! Pull the lever!" the old warrior commanded.

"No!" she cried out. "Pit, fire your stupid arrow!" The platform under her feet gave away, and Viridi began to struggle for breathe. Her vision started to blur, but not before seeing the angel launch his arrow. _Hit... the rope... please...!_

Then, there was a loud snap, and Viridi could breathe again. Though, she was completely caught off-guard when she fell a few feet onto hard, solid ground. "Ow!" she growled as she impacted with the ground.

Viridi rubbed her back and stood up. The platform shuttered closed above her, and she didn't want to wait to see if those humans were coming to get her. Viridi ran from underneath the gallows and looked up in the sky for Pit.

He wasn't there.

Rather, Viridi spotted him on the ground contended with multiple guards, including the old warrior who had tried to execute her.

The tight coils of her noose made her neck sore—there was still enough rope left that someone could just pick her up by their hand and hang her; she had to find cover.

_Sorry, Pit._ She dashed away from the fight scene, feeling angry at her helplessness, and hid behind a couple of barrels near a house. She peeked over the barrels to watch Pit as he dodged and deflected his enemy's attacks. _There are just too many of them! And Pit's not even trying to kill them... doesn't he realize I was nearly murdered by them?_

"Hey!" shouted a gruff voice over the cries of the crowds and the warriors. "Quiet, everyone! What is going on here?"

Viridi blinked and saw a muscular man with black hair and sporting several tattoos, carrying a massive sword. _Wait... I know him!_ Viridi thought, a sliver of hope entering her heart. _That's the human who helped Pit free himself from being a ring. What was his name? ... Magnus?_

The human slammed his sword into the ground with a loud thud. "_Hello?!_" he exclaimed. "_I asked a question! Soldiers!_" He slammed his sword again, and the guards stopped attacking Pit. They shot glances at the human.

"Sir Magnus!" they exclaimed.

"Magnus...?" Pit said, slowly. Sweat drenched his handsome face. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Silence!" said the old warrior. He turned to Magnus. "It's good to see you again. We managed to capture a powerless goddess of nature! Can you believe it? Fate has finally smiled upon—"

"Gerald," Magnus grunted. "Slow down. What do you mean 'powerless?' That doesn't sound like any fateful smile to me."

"Why not?" Gerald asked. "She's killed thousands of our kin in the past! This is an opportunity to avenge them!"

"Gerald, you were always really slow," Magnus remarked, shaking his head. "I'll explain in a bit, let's calm the townspeople down and... stop attacking Pit here. He's no enemy."

"But, Sir Magnus...!"

"I said we'll talk later!" Magnus roared. Gerald frowned, but nodded.

"Leave the angel be, we've got work to do."

"Hey," Pit said, wiping his brow. "Let me help."

_To think he'd help his enemies..._ Viridi thought, rolling her eyes. _Then again, it's not much different from when I helped him._

"Sorry, Pit," Magnus said. "I normally wouldn't mind, but it seems like you caused a bit of a panic. Just sit tight and let us handle this; then we'll talk." He shot a glare at Gerald, and muttered something, but Viridi was too far away to hear what. The two men then chased after the crowd, leaving Pit alone.

The angel stood there as if he were thinking. After a long pause, he turned about and called out, "Viridi? Viridi! Where did you go? It's safe now!"

_Is it really?_ she thought, skeptical. Regardless, she stepped out from behind the barrels. "I'm over here, Pit," she said, shooting a glare at him.

"Ah!" Pit ran over to Viridi, smiling. "You're all right! ... why are you glaring at me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your big mouth that _nearly got me executed!_ Just maybe," she said, turning her head from him.

"I... I'm sorry," Pit said with a sigh. "But... wait, I saved your life!"

"It wouldn't have needed saving if you had kept your mouth shut!" Viridi said, looking at him again with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah," Pit groaned, and took a blade in hand. "Here, at least let me get that rope off of your neck."

Viridi said nothing, still frowning, she did not struggle against Pit. She felt the flat side of the smooth, thin blade slide against her neck. And with one swift motion, Pit sliced sliced off the noose with his weapon.

She sighed, rubbing her neck. "... thanks."

"Viridi..."

"Geez, you're being talkative," Viridi said, rolling her eyes once more. "But..." She turned and faced him. With a sigh, she added, "You _did_ save my life, so... thank you, Pit."

"Ha, ha, no problem. It's what I'm here for!"

"Will the humans not try to kill me anymore?" Viridi asked, a slight smile on her face from Pit's enthusiasm.

Pit nodded. "They should listen to Magnus," he said. "I'm positive."

"Well, I hope so."

"You'll be fine, Viridi," Pit said with a smile.

"Like I was when they knocked you out and tried to hang me? Yeah, sure," she said, rolling her eyes again. "Goodness, I hate being human."

Pit frowned. "Oh, come on, Viridi! They won't try to hang you again! Have some confidence."

Viridi side-glared at him, but said nothing else. There was an awkward silence; one that made Viridi uncomfortable. She noticed Pit scratching his head; probably thinking of a subject to bring up.

After what seemed like half an hour, Pit spoke up. "Man, I'm bored."

"It takes awhile to calm down a town of people who are in a panic, Pit," Viridi pointed out. "If you're bored, go find something to do."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Viridi growled. "You're treating me like a helpless huma—" She groaned; mostly at herself. "All right, I'll come with you."

"Let's tour the town then," he said, his wings beckoning to Viridi.

_So clever..._ Viridi thought, rolling her eyes once more. "All right, take where you want to go."

Pit smiled again. And he walked down the road in the middle of town—at least, that's what Viridi assumed. She followed him closely, still feeling nervous. Her eyes kept darting around any corner as if to expect a group of humans to jump her, and drag her away.

Away from Pit.

_What? Is he my guardian angel or something?_ Perhaps he was. Afterall, Palutena had sent him to protect her.

"There's the town hall," Pit said, interrupting her thoughts. He was pointing to a large, square structure built in typical human style. "Wanna go inside?" he asked her.

Viridi shook her head. "No," she merely said.

"Okay," Pit responded, not fazed. He continued to smile. "Do you know what a town hall is used for?"

"Human stuff," Viridi remarked with sass. She noted Pit's expression and sighed. "No, no, I don't know." _Why am I letting his annoyed expressions bother me? They never bothered me before._ Even over the past year, she hadn't been so bothered by them.

"Well, they have meetings there to decide what's to happen to the town. Laws and stuff," he said to her, facing Viridi. "Lady Palutena has something similar up in Skyworld."

"Hmm... I wouldn't have guessed that," she said, rubbing her chin. "I guess for humans, it has its purpose... but why would a goddess need to revise laws?"

"Because things change," Pit explained, hands outstretched. "Don't tell me you don't have counsels with your forces."

"... I don't. I don't need to. They are my children and they do what I ask," she said with pride.

"Hm..." Pit worked his jaw, as if in wonder. "I... I guess that makes sense. But what if your children have a different opinion."

Viridi raised a dubious brow. "That's never happened, Pit."

"Um... okay," he said.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" said a deep voice.

Viridi felt her face grow warm and she spun around. It was Magnus. She growled at him. "_Lovebirds?!_ Just what do you mean by that you...!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm on your side," Magnus said, rolling his own eyes. "We've calmed the people down—at least Gerald helped, grudgingly."

"Why with a grudge?" Pit asked. He walked to Viridi's side, making her face feel warmer.

_What _is _wrong with me?_ She wondered with an exasperated sigh.

"You okay?" Magnus asked.

"I'm... I'm fine."

"Well, anyway, Gerald's family was killed in a Reset Bomb," Magnus explained. "So, that's why he was so eager to execute you, Viridi. However, I know you helped Pit in the past—especially when Hades was wreaking havoc—so I think you've earned a pardon. Besides... I'm more concerned about what power turned you into a human! Imagine a goddess losing her powers like that. That's a threat to all of us."

"Well, thank you, Magnus," Viridi said with honesty. "Have you ever heard of Daraku, the god of corruption?" Magnus shook his head. "I figured. Not many people know about him because I sealed him away in my last war with him. He's my nemesis, much like Medusa and Hades were to Palutena."

Magnus looked like he was trying to stay composed, but she could see a trickle of fear in his eyes. "Did he... steal your powers?"

She shook her head. "No, an artifact he took possession of did," Viridi said. "I think I remember him saying to his minions to keep it away from him. Whatever it is, it can change a god into a human."

"If you're his nemesis, why didn't he kill you after taking your powers?"

"He's twisted," she explained. "He enjoys watching people suffer in agony, and wants them to feel enough pain that they want to die. He doesn't give them such a 'gift' until he thinks it's time."

"Wow... that is one twisted god," Magnus remarked. Concern covered his face. "What is 'corruption,' anyway?"

"Corruption is the opposite of nature," Viridi said, frowning. "It consumes, tortures, and saps life away. It turns all into a black mass of death, opposite of the beautiful sight of nature."

Magnus scratched his head and looked at her and then Pit. "That's... disturbing. He's definitely a greater threat. I think we need to band together with Palutena if we have a hope of destroying him."

"That's what I thought," Pit interjected. "Viridi says there's no way to harm the forces of corruption, though—unless nature gets involved."

"And without a goddess to control nature... we're screwed," Magnus finished for him. "So, why did you come here?"

"Because he was sealed away, it's possible his powers have weakened," Pit said with his usual determination. "That means his soldiers might be vulnerable now."

"That, and I remember something..." Viridi added. She looked from Pit to Magnus. "Some of his soldiers might possibly be weak to weapons. Normal weapons, I mean. But that's fully formed soldiers. Not those filthy blobs."

"'Filthy blobs?' Care to explain?" Magnus asked.

"Daraku has two sets of soldiers: blobs of corruption that spread it and consume living things, and human-like soldiers that wield weapons for battle," Viridi said. "The soldiers... I think... are not immune to weaponry, but the blobs are. Those slime-balls can also absorb a living thing and take control of it."

She saw Pit shudder; something he rarely did. Magnus, on the other hand merely appeared worried.

"So... we can destroy the soldiers, but not the stuff that creates the corruption in the first place," Magnus repeated. She nodded. "That doesn't give us much to work with." He looked from Pit to Viridi again. "Here, we're holding a council as to what to do right now. Bring this information to the table, and we might be able to figure something out."

Viridi felt apprehensive. "Is Gerald going to be there?"

"He's my second-in-command around here, so yes," Magnus said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the old man calms down a little. Don't expect him to take a liking to you, though."

"I don't think any human will," Viridi said, biting her lip.

"Well, in the long run, it won't matter. Come on, you two, the people may be afraid, but they need to know this so we can prepare for the worst."

Viridi looked at Pit, who looked back, and then they nodded at Magnus. He beckoned toward them and began to lead them down a road that turned right. Viridi and Pit followed him—Viridi with the hope that somehow they could stop Daraku.


	4. Chapter 4: Council

**Chapter 4: Council**

Viridi could tell; no one was happy to see her there. She could see each human, save Magnus, glaring at her with venom in their eyes. Especially Gerald—his type of venom seemed to be the most poisonous. Why would they even listen to her about Daraku? She looked over at Pit, who sat next to her. There was a determined expression on his face—probably to protect her.

The council was being held inside at a round table. It was made of fine wood, of which Viridi both loathed and admired. Humans could make the most beautiful things out of nature, yet the table was just another example of nature being exploited.

"So, you've called us together, Sir Magnus?" a female human said, folding her arms. She had short, brown hair and wore a set of leather armor. A bow and quiver of arrows were strapped to her back. "Why, exactly?" she asked.

"Because we've got a massive threat headin' our way," Magnus explained. He frowned. "There's an artifact on the loose that takes away the powers of gods, and a new 'evil' god on a rampage."

"And you got this information where?" a man asked. He had blonde hair and wore a blue vest and dark pants. He carried a small club at his side.

Magnus nodded toward Viridi.

"Oh, the goddess of nature—the most _trustworthy_ source of information for humans," the woman said, rolling her eyes. Viridi frowned—she wanted to slap her.

"I wouldn't believe it either," Magnus agreed. "Except Pit here is backing her. Not to mention so is the goddess of light. And you all know why those two failed us."

"Right... not due to their own wills," the woman nodded. "So, Pit, why are you backing a murderer?"

Pit scowled. "Stop picking on Viridi! This Daraku is real, I've seen his corruption for myself!" he said.

"But have you seen this god for yourself? For all we know it could have been a trick played by the goddess—"

"Shut up!" Viridi said, standing up. "Do you _think_ for one second that I would destroy nature to trick some dumb humans? Let alone an angel? Daraku _is_ real, and he's probably going to become as large a threat as Hades was!"

"Calm down, everyone," the man said. "Calm down. Let's not settle for base insults. It's not going to get us anywhere."

"Edward, don't tell me you believe this 'god of corruption' lie," the woman said.

"Leanna," Edward said. "How do you know it's a lie? Where is your proof that Daraku is not real?"

"Exactly!" Pit interjected, folding his arms and shooting a glare at Leanna. "I've seen for myself the corruption. It had eaten half of the forest I found Viridi in. She was unconscious, and had lost her powers as a goddess. Also, Lady Palutena spoke to both of us—Viridi's not a goddess anymore."

Leanna opened her mouth, but then shut it. Viridi had to admit, she appreciated Pit's contribution—enough that she smiled at him. Pit smiled back.

"Gerald...?" Leanna spoke up. "What do you think? You've been oftly quiet."

He had his hands posed together under his chin, and shot a virulent glare at Viridi before speaking. "I will not talk to the likes of her," he growled.

"Well, you sure talked to me a lot during my attempted execution," Viridi said, sassy. Gerald, on the other hand, did not respond.

"I said we should not settle for base insults!" Edward pressured, looking from Gerald to Leanna. "Look, I wouldn't believe it if it were just the ex-goddess, but we have an angel from the goddess of light supporting her. He wouldn't do that if Daraku was a fake."

"Enough!" Magnus said before Leanna could counter. "All right, everyone. I called a council as to what to do about Daraku, and to listen to Viridi. She fought the god of corruption in the past and managed to seal him away. We gotta do this if we're to survive." Magnus nodded to her again.

Viridi didn't want to speak about it; not if the humans weren't planning on listening to her. She sat down, hoping Pit would keep any at bay if things turned for the worst.

"All right," Viridi said, taking in a deep breath. "Daraku is known for enjoying torture and watching his enemies suffer in agony. As the god of corruption, he has two different types of followers: slimes and soldiers.

"The slimes, sometimes referred to as 'blobs' because that's what they are, are completely immune to anything save the power and forces of nature. The soldiers on the other hand are not. At least, that is as far as I'm aware—I never had any humans assist in my war against him."

"War? What war?" Leanna interrupted. "I never heard of a war between nature and corruption before."

"Well, not everyone has," Viridi said. "In fact, I managed to keep the war fairly quiet with a quick victory. It's probably why Daraku used that artifact to drain my powers—he wants to win this time."

"And what does corruption do?" Edward asked, frowning.

"It consumes. Everything," Viridi responded. "And when I say everything I mean _everything._ Nature, buildings, animals, humans, you name it, the corruption will consume it. Either that, or take it over and turn it into one of their soldiers."

"What makes the soldiers?" Leanna asked, her tone completely changed from sarcasm to grim curiosity.

"The slimes. They absorb a foe and chose whether to kill it or turn it into a soldier."

"Great," Leanna slapped her own forehead. "So what you're saying is... we can defeat the soldiers, but not what produces them."

"Well, it may be possible to destroy the slimes _now_," Pit said, trying to sound cheerful and hopeful. "I mean, he was sealed away, so Daraku's powers could have weakened. He took a cheap way out of losing, so..."

"Boy," Gerald spoke up. "That's not always the case. Keeping a monster locked up can sometimes only make it stronger. And it sounds like what we have to do to win is to restore... her powers. Which means more Reset Bombs."

Viridi bit her lip, but before she could speak, Pit interjected. "Yeah, but I destroyed the Reset Bomb Depot four years ago," he said. "And Viridi hasn't rebuilt it so... no more Reset Bombs!"

"He's right, I actually haven't bothered to rebuild it—such a pain," she said, adjusting her thorn circlet.

Gerald snorted, but said nothing in return.

Viridi heard Pit whisper in her ear: "Maybe you should apologize?"

She shook her head, and leaned in, whispering back. "No, these aren't good circumstances for that. ... And he's being rather cold toward me anyway."

"Can you blame him? You killed his entire family," Pit whispered. Viridi shot a glare at him. "W-wait, I don't mean it like that. I... uh... I'm just saying... if you don't apologize, it's—"

"It's probably not going to change a thing, Pit. That's, sadly, the way things are."

"But I forgave you..."

Viridi felt herself blush. Then, she shook her head vigorously. _Why did I just blush there?_ Dark Pit's words came to her again: _"__Except you know what I'm talking about, o goddess of nature. You like him."_ Did she really?

"Well, what's our plan of action then?" Edward cut into Viridi's thoughts. "We can't just sit here. The townspeople need protection, and if this god of corruption comes around, we'll need an army to guard the city."

"It's useless, Edward," Gerald grunted, still in a brooding pose. "If what that... witch says is true, then half of Daraku's army is invulnerable to our weapons."

"It doesn't matter! It's our duty to protect them!" Edward argued, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"I have to agree with Gerald. We have no hopes of defeating an invincible army," Leanna interjected, shaking her head.

"But... you have to try!" Pit said, speaking up. He pumped his fist "Maybe humans can't harm the slimes, but the slimes have never gone up against the Centurion Army!"

The Centurion Army—the one Pit was the captain of. Maybe he had a point after all. Viridi had never seen the goddess of light's army fight Daraku's.

"You can't give in like this!" Pit continued, spreading his arms out and standing. "If we give in, we're letting another evil god take the reins of our world. Does anyone want to see a god like Hades running amok on earth?"

Silence.

Then Magnus spoke up. "Pit's right. We have no information on how the Centurion Army can face off with our new enemy," he said, keeping his arms folded.

"And what if they fail?" Gerald asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Who's in?" Magnus asked, looking around the council table.

Again, silence. Finally, Leanna placed her hand on the table and nodded. "I'm in," she said.

Edward also nodded. "I'm in. I will always be in to support our people—even until death!" Viridi had to admit, she liked Edward's gusto and honor. He seemed to be the most supportive of the humans.

Gerald, however, continued to remain silent. Viridi didn't know if it was because of her, or because he didn't believe the plan could succeed. Finally after several moments, he spoke, "no."

"What?" Edward exclaimed.

"I said 'no.' I'm not working with a murderer," he said, glaring, red-eyed, at Viridi. "Not with the likes of her. For all we know, this could be a manipulation of hers to get us under her control."

"Gerald... you've got to let go of the past, at least for now," Magnus said with a disappointed frown. "We can't bicker forever, and we can't hold grudges. You're one of my best men, if you're not with us, we lose a large chunk of our army."

"Sir Magnus is right," Leanna said. "Look, I hate working with her, too, but we have innocent townspeople to protect. That's worth more than your hatred against the ex-goddess."

"And how do we even know her powers are gone?" Gerald continued as if nothing anyone had said reached his ears. "Maybe she's just acting."

"Well, you were sure quick to believe it," Viridi said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Look! I'm powerless. You saw it for yourself when you nearly strangled me on those darn gallows!"

"And you should have!" Gerald growled.

Viridi bit her lip. "See? Now you're contradicting yourself. Ugh..."

"Wench! You don't have a family; you don't know how it feels to lose someone precious to you! You're nothing but the monster that you claim exists!"

"Ho ho ho ho..." laughed a dark voice from outside.

Viridi felt her hair stand up on end. "Daraku..." she muttered.

"Let's get out there!" Magnus ordered. Everyone stood up and raced out the door. Pit pulled Viridi away, who looked at Gerald one last time.

_He's not moving..._

-S-

"Look at the humans bicker and complain. I didn't know I put the ex-goddess in such a delicious situation."

Daraku was projecting his image again. Oozing with corruption, the dark god smirked at Pit and the others standing on the battlements.

"Your days are numbered, Daraku!" Pit said, drawing his bow. "Because I am—"

"I know who you are, angel," the god of corruption said. "Hades's killer. It's an honor to meet you in person at last. My, my, Viridi, the men can't keep their hands off of you, especially an attempt to execute you."

Viridi clenched her fists. Her lack of power made her even more frustrated—so much that she wanted to hit someone (preferably Gerald if he ever showed his old face).

"I love watching my victims suffer, you know. Of course, everyone knows that now," Daraku continued with a slimy grin. "Now, humans... I want this city handed over to me, or I'll corrupt you and take your lives in the most agonizing, painful way!"

"What if we gave you the ex-goddess of nature instead?" said an old, angry voice. Viridi spun around to see Gerald had emerged from the building. "After all, isn't she the one you want?"

_Why you low-down good for nothing...!_

"Oh, I would love to play with her, as I bet any man would, but I want to wait," Daraku said with a suggestive laugh. "As much as I want to kill her, I would rather she suffer as that which she loathes most: a human. It must be such a special experience for her."

"Daraku!" Pit said. "If you do not stand down, I will destroy you like I destroyed Hades!"

"With what? That pitiful bow of yours?" Daraku asked. "Yes, yes, I know about the Great Sacred Treasure you used against Hades, and how he nearly destroyed all of it. The main cannon is dead by now and without it, you're just a boy with wings."

Viridi could hear Pit growling in anger; Gerald, too. The old man was probably frustrated due to the fact that the god of corruption wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"I don't care what you say, Daraku," Magnus said. "I'd rather eat dung first than give up this city."

"Well, then, prepare to enjoy some cow pies I've made for you," Daraku said, his grin growing more and more slimy by the second. "I'll give you humans time to think about it. ... Until then, enjoy a little test from me."

"A test? Of what?" Edward asked.

"Battle! Arise, my soldiers!" Daraku outstretched his hand, and from the ground rose an army of black-slimed, six-foot tall soldiers armed with clubs, maces, and swords—all of their weapons as big as themselves. "Enjoy the fun." With that, the god of corruption vanished.

The soldiers immediately went for the main gates. Magnus called to rally the troops, and even Gerald did not disobey. Pit flew close to Viridi. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I know that, Pit. I know that. You've told me a hundred times already."

"You could at least be nice about it," Pit said with a deep frown.

"Why?"

"Geez, no matter what, you _always_ insult me!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Magnus called out. Viridi wanted to punch him. "This isn't a time to have a lover's spat. We need you on the field, Pit!"

"But... I can't leave Viridi! Lady Palutena ordered me to protect her!" he protested.

"Don't worry, we'll all protect her, but we have a city to protect as well!"

"Roger!" Pit nodded. He looked at Viridi, concern written all over his face. "Stay close. I'll fight at a range."

Viridi sighed. "Fine." She rolled her eyes, though, she still appreciated Pit's concern for her.

-S-

They met the corruption army on the battlefield before Magnuim's gates. Magnus flew at his foes with his gigantic sword. Gerald used a huge axe to cleave soldiers of Daraku. Pit and Leanna used their bows to pierce the armor of the soldiers, and Edward kept the monsters at bay with his club.

Viridi had never felt so helpless in her life. She wanted to summon the forces of nature—her children—to assist in the battle, but she was powerless. She could do nothing but watch, and as each moment passed, she became more and more angry, and frustrated.

_Why me?_ she wondered as she watched Pit score a shot on a corrupted soldier's head. _Why must I suffer?! If I ever get my hands on that artifact again, I swear I'll make Daraku suffer my pain!_

Pit still stayed close to her. At first, she thought he was completely focused on the battle to notice her feelings (as he should), but within minutes, he asked, "Viridi... you're not looking well. Is there... something I can do for you?"

Viridi felt her face grow warm again. "N-no... I'm just... angry I can't help. That's all. Keep fighting, okay?"

"Right!" Pit launched a volley of energy arrows at a distant foe—all of them striking the soldier in the head. It exploded and turned to dust.

Meanwhile, Magnus was slicing soldier by soldier in pieces. His troops fell in behind him, morale high, as they clobbered every one of Daraku's soldiers.

The same for Leanna and her troops.

And Edward and his troops.

And even Gerald and his troops.

The corruption soldiers were quickly dispatched—as Viridi expected. Daraku would never waste his most powerful creations on humans. _This is bad. All these humans are going to think it'll be this easy. It's not going to be. Without Palutena's army, we're doomed._

Soon, there wasn't a single corruption soldier left standing, and all the humans had suffered were wounds. Some more than others, but none of them had died.

"That was far too easy," Magnus said with a grin.

"I doubt we'll need your army, angel," Gerald said with pride. "Our men and women took down those soldiers with ease."

Edward and Leanna, on the other hand, were silent.

"What do you mean? Didn't see I scored the most kills?" Pit said with confidence, obviously oblivious to Edward and Leanna "Clearly, you'll need the Centurion Army."

"Hey, you two," Magnus said, pointing to Edward and Leanna. "What's wrong?"

"Sir Magnus... you're right, that _was_ too easy," Leanna said.

"Disturbingly easy," Edward said. He worked his jaw. "I don't think he sent even close to the strongest of his warriors. I think they were just the grunts of the army."

"Well, someone here has a brain," Viridi said, rolling her eyes. "Of course they are the grunts. Daraku doesn't want to waste any of his prime soldiers on humans. Besides, they would slaughter all of you. The fact that some of you were wounded is evidence that you cannot defeat his most powerful soldiers."

"How dare you, wench!" Gerald growled at her.

"I'm telling the truth, you old baggage!" Viridi said, wrinkling her nose. "He's waiting... playing with us. We're definitely going to need Palutena's army if we even have a hope of killing him. Normally, I'd say how little I care about it, but since I'm human now, I guess I have to."

Pit looked at Viridi, stunned. "Do you really have to be so harsh?" he asked. "Come on now, Viridi. At least don't insult them. If you need someone to insult, just insult me."

Her face felt warm again. "S-stop that, you idiot!"

Gerald's face was cold and rage-filled. "I fought for you just seconds ago, witch," he said to Viridi, his voice icy. "And you return my sacrifice with insults and beratations?!"

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Viridi asked, her arms folded, and her eyes shooting daggers at Gerald. "You didn't lose a single warrior! You call that a sacrifice? Seriously?"

"Enough!" Magnus interrupted. "That's enough bickering for the day. We need to figure out what to do next, because if Viridi's right, we'll need an alliance with Palutena's army. Which means..."

"... we need you, Pit," Leanna finished for Magnus. She smiled warmly at Pit. "You're a good shot, and I'm curious to see what the rest of your army can do."

Viridi didn't know why she felt a surge of jealousy, but she did. Pit cleared his voice. "I guess I'll call upon Lady Palutena then."

"Can't you fly to her?" Edward asked, blinking.

Pit looked down in shame. "... no. I... I can't fly on my own. Palutena has to... keep me flying. But... I can only fly for a total of five minutes a day."

"An angel who can't fly on his own?!" Gerald said, shocked.

"It's true, but I've seen a goddess hear Pit's calls before," Magnus said with a grin. "Come on, let's get back into the city and treat our wounded. We also need to check to see if the townspeople are all right."

"Very well," Gerald said. With that, the four went inside in the gates. Slowly, their troops, squads, and groups followed behind, leaving Pit and Viridi alone outside.

"Viridi...?"

Viridi still had her arms folded. "That Gerald... he'll never forgive me, will he?" Of course, why should she care?

"Sure he will. Just give it some time," Pit said, smiling at her. "Why don't we go back into the city? We need to rest." He beckoned to her and then turned around to enter Magnium.

"Pit!" Viridi called out.

He faced her. "What's up?"

"... nothing... nevermind," she said, looking away. _I feel... so weird._ "L-let's go."

"Okay," Pit said with a nod, his face expressionless. "Do you... um... want to talk about it later?"

Viridi shook her head. "No," she lied. "No, I don't."

"All right."


End file.
